


Happy Birthday, Hwang Minhyun

by trustmeallnight



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kang Dongho, Fluff, M/M, Top Hwang Minhyun, then blowjobs, then more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/pseuds/trustmeallnight
Summary: Baekho bakes a cake for Minhyun then gets dicked down.





	Happy Birthday, Hwang Minhyun

**Author's Note:**

> it's Minhyun's birthday!!! :)) I was like fluff vs. smut?? but then I was like fluff + smut 
> 
> anyway thank you for reading lovely :))

Dongho steps into the dark room. He’s holding a small cake illuminated only by three lit candles. The white frosting and glistening candied fruit look sweet and tasty--Dongho’s cute smile included. He’s taking small steps towards the table, barely breathing as he’s careful not to drop the cake.

Minhyun makes way for him, clears the table by grabbing all of his books and placing them on his desk. 

“Yah, you, sit down already. I can handle this.” Dongho pouts slightly as he continues his slow pace towards Minhyun. Minhyun scoffs and sits on a stray chair.

“Fine. As long as you hurry up.” Dongho sticks out his tongue at him. Minhyun decides to not ruin his own birthday and lets it go. He only watches silently as Dongho slowly,  _ finally _ , reaches the table and brings it down.

“Well,” he places the treat on the table in front of Minhyun, “what do you think?”

Minhyun takes in the cake as Dongho situates himself on the small chair. He can already tell either Dongho or the other members made it. The frosting’s unevenly spread on the cake, and he can spot two or three swipes along the top. Minhyun stares at the poorly written ‘Happy Birthday Minhyun’ in red and smiles politely at Dongho.

“Did you make this yourself?” Minhyun swipes a finger along the frosted edge, avoiding the already existing spots someone had clearly eaten before, and pops the frosting in his mouth. He’s pleasantly surprised when it tastes absolutely delicious--not too sweet, not too bland. He gladly licks his finger clean of the cake, humming low under his breath.

“Ah,” Dongho cringes and scratches his neck, avoiding Minhyun’s eyes, “can you tell?” Minhyun giggles and wipes his wet finger on the napkin. He brings it up to Dongho’s chin and directs the man’s head back to face Minhyun.

“The frosting is uneven, and the fruit look like they’ve been left out for too long,” Dongho’s face falls slightly, “but it was still tasty, and it’s one hundred times better that you made it, Dongho.” Minhyun brings his other hand up to caress the nape of Dongho’s neck. He toys with the stray hair while he takes in the slight flush on Dongho’s cheeks.

“I mean, we all made it for you,” Dongho looks startled as he quickly blurts it out, “So, you know, it wasn’t just me.” 

“Yeah, of course, of course.” Minhyun laughs, and Dongho continues looking down with a flush.

Minhyun continues staring at Dongho even while he gets over his little embarrassment. Besides the teasing, Minhyun’s thankful that his members decided to do something special for him. He’s also glad they didn’t decide to all cram into his room to present the cake as well. He’s fine just the way it is now. Just Dongho and him.

He continues stroking Dongho’s neck, feeling around the soft skin, lost in the sentimental moment.

Minhyun flinches, startled out of his thoughts, when Dongho suddenly whips his head up. His eyes are bright, even in the pale orange glow of the room. 

“I totally forgot! I should feed you some cake, shouldn’t I,” Dongho bounces in his seat, suddenly excitable, “we talked about it, and Aaron brought it up. I figured since it’s your birthday, I’d feed you.” Minhyun gapes at the sudden transition.

“Dongho, what are you doing? So suddenly?” Minhyun’s nervous. He warily watches Dongho pick up the silver fork and cut into the cake. A pink tongue hangs out as he focuses on slicing it nicely just for Minhyun.

With only a few candles and a single lamp illuminating the dark room, Dongho’s face is lit with an excitement Minhyun has never seen before. His lips are split into a grin as he holds up the slice he cut. 

The cake itself is vanilla, complete with a strawberry layer he couldn’t see before. A single candied kiwi lies on the icing. Without Dongho holding it, Minhyun thinks the cake could be very appetizing.

Minhyun scrunches his nose as Dongho moves the fork to his mouth. 

“Ah, Dongho, this is too much.” Minhyun faces away from it, embarrassed by the cliched move. A stubborn hand reached out to force his head to the front.

“It’s not, really! It’s your birthday.” The persistent hand continues pressing the slice to Minhyun’s mouth. He’s clamping it stubbornly, but Dongho just keeps forcing the cake further. Minhyun scrunches his eyes when the fork touches his lips, and he feels frosting get all over his mouth. The stickiness clings to his lips. It irks him.

“Minhyun-ah, just open your mouth already and eat it.” Minhyun squeaks as he succumbs and opens his mouth. He nearly chokes when the fork is shoved down his mouth and stuffs his mouth with cake. Dongho looks oddly pleased at Minhyun’s suffering.

“It’s good right?” Minhyun grunts and nods, complete with a glare at the man. Dongho disregards the look and beams at the gesture. “I knew it.”

Minhyun coughs and swallows the slice. He grabs a napkin and dabs at his lips, desperate to get the sugar off of him.

“Really, Dongho? I almost choked.” Dongho cackles, beating at Minhyun’s back with a strong open hand. Minhyun winces.

“It was just a joke, Minhyun! I would have saved you anyway.” Dongho winks at him. Minhyun deadpans. He lets Dongho slide again, only for the sake of a great birthday. He places the napkin down on the table.

“Is this all?” Minhyun doesn’t expect more, really. It’s been sweet, this little moment between Dongho and him. In fact, Minhyun’s already thinking about laying down in bed and dozing off, cake be damned. He just wants to make sure Dongho is done with his surprises.

Dongho suddenly just stares at Minhyun, mouth shut. Minhyun darts his eyes around, perturbed by the odd silence. The shift in Dongho’s mood makes him nervous. Are his members going to jump out of the closet? Is Dongho himself going to jump him? Minhyun suddenly grins. He’d like that.

“Ah! Are you shy, Dongho?” Minhyun gets up into Dongho’s face, peering into the man’s eyes. “I think I know what’s coming next, ha ha.” Minhyun palms Dongho’s thigh slowly, kneading the soft flesh. It’s amazingly soft, the skin giving way to Minhyun’s slight touch.

Dongho places a hand on Minhyun’s, the one squishing right into his thigh. He grips it, hard, and lifts it off of him. Minhyun’s quick to back away from Dongho’s face. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Dongho,” Minhyun scrambles from the chair and backs up towards his bed, “I didn’t mean to assume that you’d be comfortable with that! I-I mean, it was really just a joke--not like that’s  _ okay _ or anything, but I didn’t want to make you  _ not _ okay with this--or me--” Minhyun starts spluttering, growing increasingly worried the more Dongho keeps his head facing the floor. Did he just ruin his own birthday? More importantly, did he really just hurt Dongho? Oh, he’s the biggest dick he’s ever met. He starts gnawing at his own fingers, not caring about the very habit he nags the other members about. He’s going through his own breakdown right now.

“Minhyun, just shut up already.”  _ Huh? _

“Are… are you mad? At me? I said I’m sorry, Dongho, I didn’t mean it--”

“J-just stop being so fucking nice already.” Dongho finally faces Minhyun. He’s incredibly red, the color even spreading to his pale neck. He’s clenching his fists tightly. Is he really that angry at him? Minhyun starts gnawing on his own lips now.

“What do you mean ‘stop being so nice’? Honestly, I’m like  _ really _ confused right now.” 

Minhyun lets out an odd noise when Dongho comes charging at him. He’s fucking terrified Dongho’s going to beat his ass, but he’s only pushed down so he lands on the bed. He’s seated on the spring mattress, awkwardly bouncing a couple of times as he watches Dongho land on the floor with a loud ‘thump’ on his knees. 

“Yah, Minhyun,” Dongho starts as he sets two hands on both of Minhyun’s thighs, pushing them apart slowly as he eyes what’s between them, “you said you know what’s happening next, right?” Minhyun widens his eyes as Dongho’s tongue peeks out to wet his mouth. So, he was actually right. Minhyun grins. What a sneaky little brat. He says so, making Dongho throw his head back with a string of giggles.

Dongho recovers, pulling his head forward again, and fixes Minhyun with the darkest stare he’s ever seen on him. Again, the sudden shift in Dongho keeps Minhyun eager, on his toes, waiting to see what this man does next. 

Dongho refuses to break his stare with Minhyun even as he reaches a broad hand towards the waistband of Minhyun’s sweats. He hooks a couple fingers in and drags down the fabric, pulling along both the pants and his briefs. He fixes the cock that pops out of the fabrics a seductive stare, finally letting Minhyun breathe from the suffocating gaze.

Dongho’s lips part slightly as he takes in the length in his face. He’s eyeing the whole thing, taking in all of its size, girth, anything within his sight. He almost goes cross eyed when a stray glob of precum oozes up the tip, catching his attention. Dongho swoops in, catches the drop with his tongue and allows the flavor to sink into his mouth. Minhyun watches it all, falls a little bit deeper when he watches Dongho lick it right up.

Dongho keeps the hard grip on his thighs as he slowly leans just a little closer to Minhyun’s cock. Minhyun feels a hot puff of air against the angry head, and his cock suddenly jerks up. He’s feeling incredibly desperate and hot after Dongho just gave him a taste of what he could do.

“Hey, Dongho, come on,” Minhyun’s begging, pathetically. He’s about to whine if he doesn’t get into a wet mouth any time soon. His hips are gyrating up as his cock sways to meet Dongho’s lips.

Dongho takes pity on him and leans further until he’s centimeters away from Minhyun’s length.

Dongho keeps his eyes on Minhyun, staring straight through him as Dongho lowers his lips past the cock’s tip and down towards the base. He doesn’t want to break eye contact, doesn’t want to miss a single reaction from Minhyun once he starts laving at the skin. Dongho keeps Minhyun’s cock balanced on his face as he kitten licks the skin where Minhyun’s balls connect.

“Dongho, please,” Minhyun groans as he bucks hip hips up, trying to get Dongho to take more of him. Dongho presses a large hand down on Minhyun’s hips, controlling the speed.

Dongho lowers his mouth, lips opening up further to take a ball into his mouth. He sucks it in, wetting it as he rolls the ball around in his mouth. Minhyun’s harsh breathing and occasional squeals fill him up with pride. He keeps rolling his tongue around and stuffing his mouth with Minhyun, making his cheeks bulge.

Dongho lets go, trails his tongue upwards to reach the tip of his cock. He slowly circles the head. Saliva pools out of his mouth and trails down the base, wetting Minhyun’s groin. Dongho flicks a fast tongue against the frenulum. It makes Minhyun keen loudly and clench the sheets tightly. The cherry red tongue continues teasing the head with little licks, teasing Minhyun with hot breaths of air.

Minhyun constantly bucks his hips up, trying desperately to shove himself into Dongho’s warm, wet mouth. The strong hand on his waist stops him; he can barely move an inch towards the pink mouth. Minhyun seriously wants to cry.

“Dongho, enough!” Minhyun starts to whine, drawing out each word as he continues being teased. Dongho keeps tonguing the head of Minhyun’s cock. The hand on Minhyun’s hips wander as he rubs circles on the lean muscle. His other hand reaches up to wrap around the base of Minhyun’s cock. The warm grip soothes Minhyun, and his eyes roll back as the calloused palm strokes over and over.

Dongho opens up his mouth and draws in Minhyun’s tip. Baby pink lips stretch over the flushed skin, only stopping when his lips pop over the large head. Dongho keeps himself there, suckling on the head and swirling his tongue around it like a sweet lollipop. 

Rivulets of saliva dribble down the length and coats Dongho’s hand as he keeps stroking the rest of Minhyun’s cock. Dongho moves efficiently, expertly, on the cock as he twists his wrist  _ just right _ , makes figure eights with his silky tongue, even digs the tip of his tongue into the slit. 

Dongho collects the bitter fluid on his tongue, pops his head back up, looks Minhyun straight in the eye, and drools right onto Minhyun’s cock. The filthy sight of Dongho, glossy pink tongue out and dripping shiny precum and saliva, brings a toe-curling shiver down Minhyun’s body. Dongho cheekily grins up at Minhyun like he just knows what he did was absolutely dirty and awfully fucking arousing.

“Alright,” Dongho gets up from his knees, “you’re ready?” He pushes Minhyun onto the bed, guiding him to lay on his back in the center of the mattress. Dongho crawls forward and seats himself on Minhyun’s stomach. He snorts when Minhyun wheezes loudly at the added weight on his tummy.

“Yeah,” Minhyun recovers from the lost air at Dongho’s drop, “yeah. Don’t do that again, though.” He only receives a flick to the chest. 

Dongho leans up, straightening his back to tower over Minhyun’s body. His gaze shifts, eyes darkening as he slips into a suffocating mood that drives Minhyun insane. Dongho slows his movements. He makes Minhyun wait for each single shuffle and twitch. 

Minhyun clenches his jaw; he really doesn’t the patience to get mocked anymore. He sits up and gathers Dongho’s face in his hands. 

Dongho looks absolutely delectable sitting on Minhyun’s spread thighs. His cheeks are tinged with a soft pink, barely noticeable beneath the dim glow of the candles. Minhyun reaches out a hand and trails Dongho’s cheek with his fingers. They’re warm, betraying the flush Minhyun could barely see. Dongho leans into the touch, closing his eyes against the caress. Minhyun’s heart surges just a little bit more.

Dongho starts rustling around, catching Minhyun’s attention further down. He’s fumbling with his pants, trying to pull them down with trembling fingers. He’s pulling in shaky breaths, so Minhyun lowers his hands to place them over Dongho’s. The trembling quiets, and Minhyun helps guide the fabric down his thick thighs.

“Dongho.” Dongho’s body subtly pulls back as if he’s startled. As if he’s the one who was presented with this view instead of Minhyun.

“Ah,” Dongho hesitates, hands still gripping onto the waistband of his sweats, “happy birthday?”

Minhyun releases his grip on Dongho’s own hands and brings them up to squeeze onto Dongho’s waist instead. Really, he’s going to go insane at this rate. Dongho’s going to  _ kill _ him.

The cake had already been more than enough. The small sweet moment in the dark had been above all expectations. Really, the blowjob itself would have put him to sleep like a baby. Minhyun is already satisfied with his special day, and now Dongho still manages to make him speechless.

Minhyun stares straight at the tattoo. He shouldn’t be shocked at a tattoo; Dongho has plenty that he’s seen numerous times. Minhyun grits his teeth. Dongho has had so many tattoos, and yet the one stamped right above his naked dick that outright says ‘Minhyun’ makes Minhyun’s head spin dizzily. 

“Dongho,” Minhyun tries to calm himself down by taking deep breaths and counting down, “what is this?” His fingers are still dug into Dongho’s waist. Dongho tries to shift out of the tight grip, but Minhyun keeps him there to explain himself.

“It’s a tattoo. For you. Of you? I ordered it last week and it just came yesterday. It was really interesting. I didn’t know you could get custom semi permanent tattoos. Ah, it wasn’t that hard to put on though. You know, just a little bit of water and some time to let it settle.” Dongho’s rambling, face starting to get more red the more he keeps talking. “Sh-Should I just go take it off? It’s weird, right? Yeah, yeah, this is weird. I’m so sorry.” Dongho’s moving up and off Minhyun’s lap.

“Stay.” Minhyun’s hard tone shocks both of them. Clearly, the tattoo did its job if Minhyun feels like he’d rather die than let this sexy ass man off of him.

“O-okay,” Dongho timidly settles himself back onto Minhyun, wraps tentative arms around Minhyun, “what now?” Minhyun levels Dongho with an ‘ _ are you serious _ ’ look.

“We’re going to fuck, Dongho. That’s what we’re going to do. Since you want to parade around and stamp yourself with tattoos of me like a little toy, I’ll use you like one.” The more Minhyun eyes the ink, the more heated he feels, the more out of control his body becomes.

Dongho whimpers, body shivering as Minhyun’s words eat at him. He grinds his hips down, brushing his hard cock against Minhyun’s. The friction makes him settle down into the lap even harder. Minhyun pulls Dongho’s hips back. 

He leans into Dongho’s ear, whispers to him, “Lean back and let me prep you.” Dongho retaliates, leans back into Minhyun’s own ear.

“I already did it myself.” Minhyun pulls back, gaze sharp against Dongho’s twinkling, amused eyes.

“You’re a brat.” 

“It’s your birthday.” Dongho shrugs. He pushes his ass out into Minhyun’s hands, lets the man feel around for himself. Minhyun doesn’t ever miss the opportunity to grope Dongho and he never will, so he grabs the ass presented to him. As expected: soft, plush, fucking huge. 

He trails a finger between Dongho’s ass, presses a curious finger to the pliant hole between. It immediately gives in, and Minhyun’s finger sinks right into a slick, wet heat. Minhyun hisses sharply, exhales loudly. He pulls out the single finger and plunges in three instead. The fit is snug and even tighter than before.

Dongho yelps and falls into Minhyun’s hold. His face presses right into the crook of Minhyun’s neck. As Minhyun initially explores the fit, Dongho starts puffing hot air, small high-pitched moans muffled against Minhyun.

Minhyun wants to hear Dongho, wants to hear him call out his pleasure that Minhyun himself gave. He disregards the slow pace he planned out, instead pushing straight into Dongho’s ass with little care before pulling out his fingers. Minhyun turns his head to the side, whispers to Dongho, “Let it out, Dongho, I want to hear you scream for me.”

Minhyun’s grip on Dongho’s ass is tight, making the pale skin turn red as his fingers dig into the sweaty muscle. The other hand keeps fucking into Dongho at a rapid pace. His fingers are barely seen before they sink into the ass below him. The speed keeps Dongho moaning out in stuttered, cut off sounds. Minhyun relishes in the desperate air to his groans and how low Dongho grinds down on his fingers. 

Dongho keeps harshly pushing down on Minhyun’s fingers, forcing them to reach straight into him. He wants Minhyun as deep as he can be. He wants Minhyun  _ always _ , surrounding him, inside him, on top of him,  _ anywhere _ . Even the contact of their sweaty skin heats him up, makes Dongho press his body harder onto Minhyun.

Dongho’s eyes are fluttering shut, and his breaths become uneven and rough. He’s about to come just solely on Minhyun’s fingers and the burning friction of dry humping Minhyun’s cock. He says so in broken, high-pitched cries.

Minhyun stills his fingers and pulls them out. He’s quick to wipe them on the sheets on a spot far away from their position. He ignores Dongho’s protests and light punches to his shoulder.

“Dongho,” Minhyun returns to face Dongho, “ride me.” He lays down and pulls Dongho forward until his hole hovers right above Minhyun’s neglected cock. At this point, he’s so desperate he completely ignores the snarky ‘ _ I was going to anyway… _ ’ from the pouty man slowly settling down onto his lap.

Dongho gets up and plants his feet on the mattress, one foot on either side of Minhyun’s waist. He stabilizes himself by placing his hands behind himself, right below Minhyun’s raised knees. As he hovers above Minhyun, the strain becomes only a small discomfort compared to the anticipation of the dick he’s about to receive. Dongho finally leans back on his hands, ready to take in Minhyun.

Minhyun watches Dongho take him in with a full view of his whole body. As soon as Minhyun’s cock is fed into Dongho’s ass, Dongho’s nose scrunches up and his mouth goes slack. The shorter man lets out a desperate breath as he’s suddenly breached and stretched.

“Ahh, Minhyun—” Dongho’s cut short when Minhyun decides to buck up his hips. A sharp thrust sends Minhyun’s cock deep into the tight ass above him. The overwhelmingly hot insides make his toes curl and fingers dig into the messed up sheets.

Minhyun stills just like that, hips in the air and cock buried right into the warm, wet insides. He digs his toes into the sheets and throws his head back as Dongho’s hole continues to massage his sensitive cockhead even when they’re both frozen. Ah, really, this is a nice ass.

Dongho’s body continues trembling and jerking as he tries to get used to the large dick in him. His breathing is clipped and short as he feels his body mold itself to fit the man below him. He spends a small amount of time staying motionless, mind still trying to wrap around itself as he’s speared on Minhyun.

He just needs a  _ little _ bit more time, a few more minutes to recollect himself, but he never gets the chance to. Minhyun bucks his hips up even farther, driving himself to the hilt inside Dongho before dropping his hips back down. He repeats the actions again, repeatedly, constantly, up, down, up, down. He’s fucking himself into Dongho’s tight ass, not really caring about the pliant body planted right on him. 

Dongho yelps loudly, shocked as Minhyun pounds up into him without a single warning. He clenches his eyes as a searing heat spreads around his stomach, ass, cock, and burns him inside out. He’s never been brutally fucked into, but Minhyun’s so desperate and rough that Dongho feels arousal shoot straight into him just at a few shaking thrusts.

“Dongho,” Minhyun grunts, “come on, baby, ride me. Make me feel good.” He slows down his thrusts as he gets tired. Dongho takes a while to register Minhyun’s command as tries to stop shaking so hard. He only raises himself up rapidly when Minhyun grabs onto Dongho’s thigh and lands a quick slap onto the delicate skin.

Dongho’s holding himself up with his palms and feet planted straight on the bed. His body’s on full display just for Minhyun who’s simply laying there, holding onto Dongho’s thick calves. Minhyun stares at where they’re connected, where Minhyun is digging straight into Dongho’s stretched hole and reappearing. He stares at Dongho’s bouncing dick, its pink head heaving up and down as he rides Minhyun. Minhyun stares at the glaring ‘Minhyun’ right above Dongho’s dick.

Something surges in Minhyun as he drinks up the delicious view. Love. Possessiveness. He’s really fucking glad he has such a beautiful man riding him like there’s no tomorrow. 

Minhyun lets go of one leg and reaches out to trace the tattoo. The muscles jump underneath his touch while Dongho himself twitches at the light caress. Minhyun wets his lips at the sensitive body above him.

“Dongho, you’re too beautiful, so pretty for me.” Dongho’s hips stutter on his way down. “I’m so grateful to have such a sweet boyfriend care for me on my birthday.” Minhyun traces his name over and over on the soft skin. “My pretty baby wanted to please me so well today, hm? You’re doing such a good job, riding me so hard so I can relax and use you.” Dongho shivers, and his pace starts to turn irregular. Minhyun beams up at Dongho. “I love you so much for this, Dongho.” A loud, shaky whine echoes and Minhyun feels the tight hole squeeze to the point of being unbearable.

Dongho’s legs suddenly buckle, coming together to trap Minhyun’s hand between them. His body goes limp, sending him falling onto Minhyun’s lap until he’s buried completely inside Dongho. 

“Ah!” Dongho’s eyes go wide when he’s suddenly totally, completely  _ too _ full. His weak legs still refuse to stop shaking, so he sits there in Minhyun’s lap, useless and whining. “Minhyun…”

“It’s okay, Dongho,” Minhyun wraps his arms around Dongho, uses all of his strength to turn Dongho onto the bed, “you were so good for me.  _ Jagi _ .” He looks down fondly at Dongho. Minhyun pushes himself up, placing two hands besides Dongho’s face. “I got you now, beautiful.”

Dongho looks up at Minhyun with the most beautiful expression he’s ever seen. His eyes, darkened with lust, are still filled with admiration and adoration. Dongho’s mouth parts just a little, his cute front teeth making him look absolutely adorable. Really, he looks like he’s in love. Minhyun wishes that he is. 

They stare at each other, taking in every single detail, slowly falling deeper for each other. It’s cheesy, cliched, but Minhyun can’t help it. It’s his birthday. 

Dongho suddenly wraps his arms around Minhyun’s neck and pulls him closer. With Minhyun in his face, Minhyun’s smell intoxicating him, his arousal begins to heighten again. He slowly twirls his hips up, letting Minhyun’s cock grind deeper into him. The softest hum escapes him.

“Fuck me, Minhyun.”

Minhyun fucks into Dongho like it’s a delicacy. He grinds  _ hard _ into Dongho’s wet insides like it’s his last chance to fuck him. It’s a constant, smooth pace that keeps Dongho’s toes curled and Minhyun from slowing his hips. Minhyun pumps in--Dongho sobs as the cock reaches deep into his stomach--Minhyun pulls out. 

Minhyun keeps himself upright on his hands, staring down at Dongho who writhes on the sheets. He looks absolutely gorgeous breaking himself open underneath Minhyun. His skin shines with a layer of sweat, each drop of salty liquid rolling down a valley of flesh before reaching the white sheets. Dongho’s fingers grip hard onto the crumpled fabric as Minhyun repeatedly pushes himself into the warm body.

Dongho opens his eyes to meet Minhyun. His thrusts falter as the hazel color lures him in. He feels a large hand grab onto his forearm and squeeze. Minhyun looks down at his arm, at the warm hand desperate to touch him. 

“Minhyun, it feels so good.” Dongho’s pleasure makes Minhyun close his eyes. The rising lust from just that statement alone shows how whipped Minhyun really is. Fuck. Minhyun breathes in, breathes out, breathes in, and exhales out. He opens his eyes to feed himself on the lovely body beneath him.

“I know, baby, I know.” Minhyun thrusts with renewed vigor at Dongho’s glazed look of bliss. He’s simply just pounding straight into the man, no precision, no accuracy. Pure strength and instinct. Minhyun relishes in the cruel pace, at how loud Dongho’s wails can get when he simply focuses on getting as deep as he can into the tight ass.

Dongho’s hiccuping on each moan as he holds tight onto Minhyun’s forearm. His body moves along with Minhyun’s as he gets pushed up onto the bed by each harsh shove of Minhyun’s hips. The hand fisted in the damp sheets crawl up to Dongho’s stomach. It roams around the belly before reaching down to tease his own cock.

Dongho slips fingers onto his cockhead, gathering up the slick liquid before pinching the tip of his own cock. His back arches towards Minhyun’s body at the powerful stimulation. 

“A-ah! Fuck!” Dongho yelps as he continues getting played with on both ends. His ass burns hot with pleasure as he continues getting pounded by Minhyun; his cock jumps at every stroke of his own fingers. Dongho squirms on the bed, barely able to hang onto himself as he loses himself underneath Minhyun.

Minhyun simply watches Dongho come undone. It really gets him off faster watching the gorgeous man fuck himself on Minhyun’s cock while chasing his own satisfaction. The tattoo of his own name glistens against Dongho’s sweat-covered body, calling out to Minhyun and reminding him of his possession, of his Dongho. Minhyun grunts loudly. Just looking at that piece makes him want to come inside Dongho.

“Dongho, I’m close.” Minhyun pants as he keeps fucking himself desperately into the docile body. “Baby, where do you want it?” He prays,  _ begs _ for himself, for Dongho to let him just cum straight into his hot hole. It’s too tempting at this point.

“Just cum in me,” Dongho breathes softly up at Minhyun. His eyes soften as he prepares to take in all of Minhyun and everything Minhyun gives him.

Every muscle in Minhyun clenches up, frozen, as he suddenly empties himself into Dongho. His hips smash down, pressing as hard as they can against Dongho’s own hips so he can fill Dongho up. He falls on his elbows, caging Dongho in as they both bask in the pleasure. 

Even when he’s having perhaps the best orgasm of his life, he eventually seeks out Dongho’s face. Minhyun can barely keep his eyes open, but he can still spot through blurry eyes the beautiful face.

Dongho’s face is thrown up to the ceiling, eyes closed as he rides both of their orgasms out. His mouth forms a small ‘o’ where loud whines and groans slip out. A hand slips through his own hair, pulling on the black strands as he continues rocking back and forth on Minhyun’s cock. The other hand pulls at his own softening one, occasionally stroking the sensitive skin right above where the tattoo still lays. 

Minhyun stares on in wonder, even when his cock splurts barely there drops of cum into Dongho. The feeling of being overwhelmed envelops him even more as he lays there in the last dredges of his completion, watching the love of his life give himself over to Minhyun for the night.

“What are you looking at?” Minhyun snaps out of his haze, returns to see Dongho peering down at his face. The oddly emotional moment’s ended; Dongho’s already starting to lift himself off of Minhyun’s softening length. Minhyun feels a bit hollow when he feels the man leave his hold.

Dongho hops off of the bed, holds out a hand for Minhyun to grab.

“Come on, old man, I know you want to wash yourself off.” Minhyun takes the hand, pulls himself up and off the bed to follow Dongho. He suddenly feels full again. He grips the hand even harder at the surge of happiness.

They spend a whole hour in the bathroom, giggling and splashing around as they clean each other. Minhyun choose to ignore the glaring tattoo, gliding past the skin with the washcloth in his hand. It’ll serve as a nice memory of the perfectly intimate night.

* * *

He lays in bed facing Dongho, his head resting on his folded arm. He takes Dongho’s right hand with his left. 

“Dongho.”

“Mm.” Dongho turns to his side to face Minhyun. His fingers are still enveloped with Minhyun’s. They’re facing each other, staring right into the other’s eyes. 

“Thank you for today.” Minhyun strokes the knuckles of the other’s hand. He takes in Dongho’s sleepy grin, his eyes already starting to close.

“Anything for you,” Dongho yawns, “Minhyun.” His grip loosens before his hand breaks Minhyun’s hold and falls to his waist. Dongho pulls Minhyun closer until his nose presses against Minhyun’s collarbone. Minhyun can’t help his squirming when Dongho wiggles his nose, snuggling in closer to Minhyun.

“That tickles.” Minhyun pinches Dongho’s ear. Dongho squeaks and kicks his shin. “What the hell!”

“That’s what you get for not letting me sleep.” Minhyun feels Dongho grin against his neck. Minhyun pouts and wraps his left arm around Dongho’s head, pulling him in even closer. Dongho starts muffling.

“I…” the arm around his waist starts hitting him on the back, “can’t…” Dongho’s feet start pounding against the mattress, “breathe.” Minhyun lets his hold loosen but keeps his arm wrapped around Dongho’s head. 

“I thought you were going to sleep.” A nip to his neck and Minhyun pulls a strand of hair in retaliation. He snickers as Dongho whines into his skin.

“I will. Good. Night.” Each word is accompanied by a poke to his back. Minhyun smiles and settles into the hold. He starts to stroke the back of Dongho’s head.

“Good night, Dongho.” He leans down, presses a soft kiss to Dongho’s sweet-smelling soft hair. “I love you.” Minhyun savors the moment. He’s always said he loves all of the members, but he’d like to think Dongho is just a  _ bit _ more special. He just loves Dongho a bit more, that’s all. Minhyun feels Dongho wrap himself around him a bit tighter and then go slack. He’s asleep.

Minhyun closes his eyes and starts to drift off himself. Even to the last second before he slips away, he continues stroking Dongho’s hair. He wishes he would dream of Dongho, of them together, even in his own wonderland.

“I love you too.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ifwesegno I need more nuest friends (=^･^=)


End file.
